


Kendra Morgan and the Five Sisters (Re-Write)

by Scarlet_Rosen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rosen/pseuds/Scarlet_Rosen
Summary: So I look at my original and I kinda cringe a bit now. So I'm cleaning it up a bit. The five sisters are still here, so is Kendra and Atlantis. And we can't forget Nightmare. I will focus a bit more on Kendra's relationships and her development. She kinda just emerged powerful and cocky...sorry about that. Also Percy won't be as big of a jerk, I was angsty so he got to share in that. Kendra won't have things handed to her, in fact the only thing handed to her is protection...which sometimes harms more than it helps. Hopefully the entire thing will just look a whole lot nicer. Most of all though I hope you all enjoy it!*Be awesome and comment! Critiques are welcome just don't be an ass about it. And yes you can complain when I take too long to post, who knows it might help me actually post more often. Seriously though, open comments, take advantage as long as you aren't trying to be jerkish about it.If you don't like it, don't read it!**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or any other literature or references. All credit should go to it's rightful owners! Go Uncle Rick!





	1. Prologue

Prologue

_A child of the Big Three, Born alongside Death_

_Protected by a promise to the last breath,_

_Finds their strength in an unlikely place,_

_And stares destiny in the face,_

_To save or to destroy, A side to choose,_

_A Power too easy to abuse._

            This prophecy terrified the gods and was a part of the pact of the Big Three to have no more children. Apollo had no way of seeing an outcome of any kind and, in fact, found his prophetic powers blocked when near or even simply thinking of the prophecy from before he beat the Python. Even Gaea, the mother of the titans, had no clue as to the prophecy as she didn't even see it. No, the mother Goddesses created this. Crystal, Goddess of Wind; Ruby, Goddess of Fire; Emerald, Goddess of Earth and Nature; Sapphire, Goddess of Water. These Goddesses that came about as the four oldest Princesses of Atlantis and mothers of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter, created the prophecy after their greatest regret in life. It all started with their youngest sister...Opal.

            Opal was the youngest Daughter of Tourmaline and Selenite Azure, the King and Queen of Atlantis. Selenite was very pure, and Tourmaline was practically the opposite of her, and together they ruled a kingdom with the wisdom and power, creating the light of Atlantis. Only the true heir to the throne of the kingdom could wield the light, and despite having four older sisters Opal was determined at a young age to be the one who could control it. To protect the princess the royal family decided it best to keep her powers tamped down until she was ready for them. This, however, had a very negative affect that the Azure's never predicted...Opal became dark. Instead of weilding light, out of jealousy of her sisters and the lack of her natural connection to the light, she began to wield darkness as one would a sword or shield. And she wore it like a cloak, proud of the darkness that Erebus happily shared with her. Her hair darkened going from blonde to black within a month of gaining the new power. She changed in personality so drastically that she even changed her name...she became known simply as Obsidian.

            The mother goddesses, her sisters, were the world's only hope. Forced to fight their little sister they decided as one to give their youngest sister a second chance at life. However, her spirit was so strong that if they let it loose to be reincarnated, she would be dark from birth. They wanted to give her a chance at light once more, and if they couldn't bring her back to the light in the time of a mortal life, they would just have to do it in another one. Trapping Obsidian in a cage of elements down in the underworld, they cast their spell. This spell ignited a prophecy and froze Atlantis in time, sinking it until the light of Atlantis could return or be snuffed out for good.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

 

            My name is Kendra Morgan, and this is my story. None of the gods knew just how scared of the prophetic child they should be, but it turns out things were nothing like what they thought they would be. But that's for later. The first line of the prophecy states " _A child of the big three, Born alongside Death._ " Well that is me. My mother got it in her head that this handsome surfer dude loved her, they dated for a while and then she got pregnant. The idiotic woman got so excited, she thought he'd marry her since she was pregnant now, but when she told the man he got angry and left, the sea was raging from the moment she told him until a few days later. My stupid mother kept hoping for months that he would come back to her and apologize for leaving her pregnant and alone and take care of her and their child, yeah that didn't happen. After eight months of pregnancy she finally gave up hope and decided to give up the child, (she was too far along for abortion). When nine months hit, she went into labor and something went wrong. The doctors were unaware of it, but my mother could see they were no longer in the hospital, no they were surrounded by ghosts. She began to scream in terror and pain, in the distance she could hear the screams of the fields of punishment, all around her were the moans of wandering spirits, and between her legs, behind her doctor, she could see a massive castle. Finally with one big push I was born, yup my dad was the surfer dude, gag me. The doctor offered to hand me to my mother but she refused, she despised me before she even met me, and he handed me off to a nurse. Problem is that the nurse was actually the ghost of one and I was dropped on the ground in a blanket by her moments later, beyond the doctors field of perception, because she forgot all about being a nurse or that I was even in her arms. Yeah, I'm lucky to be alive at this point, but I survived.

            Hours later Hades was walking with Persephone through the fields when he heard me crying. They hurried over to the sound and made sure I wasn't a soul in need of being reborn, but I was alive. The moment Hades touched me he felt something. He told me it was a warmth from deep down inside him, he knew he had to take me in and keep me safe. I wasn't the first baby he took in, but I was the first that wasn't his blood. My adoptive brother, Nightmare, was brought to the palace when Hades discovered his mother was putting him up for adoption and he would have no loving home, Persephone agreed to take care of Nightmare because she loves Hades and she couldn't bear to see a child abandoned when she could give them a home. Nightmare was four years older than me. Just old enough to understand I needed protection and that I was now his little sister.

            Hades, or dad as I call him, asked Hephaestus to come visit to help build something to take care of me...or rather take care of my health. Apparently hell IS sulfuric, cause my lungs were pretty damaged from all my screaming and breathing in of the bad air. A fully grown Half-Blood can walk through the fields to get to the castle no problem, but the smallest amount of sulfur, along with being dropped and a few other problems from being left on the ground in asphodel, can do some serious damage to a newborn. Hephaestus built a chamber that was similar to what mortals use on sick newborns and premature babies, the big difference being it was divine and dark. He didn't like glass.

            I was kept in a coffin for a few days allowing vaporized Nectar and Ambrosia to fix my lungs and everything else that was broken...but I was never the same as I should have been. My lungs were left with acidic pockets that flare up and occasionally cause Asthma, the only time the acid didn't cause the problems is when I had pneumonia. The fluid in my lungs would neutralize my acid and so my lungs didn't sting. My immune system also was working overtime for an infant so it took a bit of a hit as well. Let's just say I wasn't allowed near the spirits who died from disease of any kind. Hephaestus kind of became my fun uncle who would build me new toys, and Nightmare was my overprotective big brother. That was the only family contact that I had growing up. The four of them were enough for me, they loved me so what more could I ask for. Hades personally trained Nightmare as we grew up, but only ever let me partake in archery. I was the delicate underworld flower after all.

            By the time I was nine I became an expert with a bow and arrow but not much else. By the end of that summer though, I met a new brother, Nico di Angelo. Also Hades blood, but just as swift to be protective of me as Nightmare was. Over the course of the next two years Nico would come and go but always made sure to take care of me when he was around. I was happy, and as we all know, that's the point in every story when everything goes horribly wrong. The monsters down in Tartarus got brave and decided it was worth it to attack the god of the underworld's castle if it meant getting me and Nightmare to eat. Dad held them off and pushed them back to the pit, but he also sent me and Nightmare to camp that same moment.

            "Daddy! What's going on? Why is the castle being attacked?" I screamed in terror over the sounds of skeletal guards and my father's power keeping monsters at bay.

            Hades turned to me and knelt down so he ended up shorter than me. "Kendra, the monsters of Tartarus smell something powerful within the castle's walls and it's not just me. I told you in the past about how monsters are dangerous to be around remember? They're dangerous because they would love nothing more than to hurt you. Your blood gives them power and they can smell you so well because of your strength. Baby, I love you. You have to go! Camp is much safer for you. Get to Camp Half Blood and behind their barrier! Stay safe Kendra, promise me."

            "I promise Dad. But why can't you come with me?" I ask wanting my dad. He was my family and I was a twelve year old girl who was scared. All I wanted was for my family to be with me and my dad to make all the scary things go away, especially those monsters.

            "I have to keep the monsters distracted. Besides, I'll be fine. You're the only one I'm truly concerned about. Now go!" Dad gave me a push towards Nightmare who caught me by the hand and began to pull. "I'll come visit you as soon as I can! No matter what the rules say!"

            I cried as Nightmare pulled me in to a limo outside the palace that was surrounded by skeletal guards and a couple of black sedans. I assume the sedans were for the guards and would go away at camp. The limo was driven by a zombie who took us in the limo to the other side of the country from where we started. As everyone knows, the entrance to the underworld is in LA. But camp, camp is in Long Island, New York, a long distance from Hollywood.

            "Cheer up Kendra. Dad will come visit relatively soon so there's nothing to worry about. And you can Iris message him any time you want," Nightmare tells me. "Besides we were thinking we should bring you to camp sometime in the next year or so anyways. Dads probably most upset that he didn't get a big elaborate goodbye."

            "Wait, you were already planning on pulling me away from the only home I've ever known? Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at my brother incredulously.

            "Because we knew the monsters wouldn't sit by down a cliff for much longer. Those things won't just hurt you Kendra, they'll kill you if they ever get the chance. We've had the contingency to bring you to camp should anything happen the moment I became proficient with a sword when I was seven. Now get some rest, it's been a long day for us both," Nightmare relaxes into his seat and simply let the driver drive. We only stopped for our needs. Gas isn't exactly a problem in a magic limo.

            Once we got there, Nico came out and greeted me. Apparently dad had Iris messaged him and he was expecting us. He helped me out of the car and hugged me before guiding me inside for Camp orientation. No one knew why the son of Hades cared for me so much but everyone could tell he did.

            "Kendra!" Nico shouts as he leaves runs to envelope me in a big hug. "Oh gods I've missed you. I'm so happy you're here...wait, are you okay? You weren't hurt in the attack were you?" His frantic checking of me for injuries is how everyone could tell.

            "Well Nico, now you know how I feel when you get hurt or do stupid shit like using your underworld powers," some blonde with tan skin speaks up from the porch.

            "Oh shut up William. She's my sister so I have an excuse," Nico says off-handedly. Shortly after he realizes his mistake as everyone gasps and stares at Nico.

            "Way to go Nico. They didn't know any of that yet," Nightmare nudges Nico's shoulder. "Dad hasn't even claimed us yet."

            "Yeah well he barely had time to call me with everything he's doing right now. He's gotta deal with a lot of damage from the attack," Nico shrugs. "It's not like he won't claim you guys...soon. Well crap I can't say I saw that one coming." Nico and literally everyone else at camp stares at me.

            "What? Do I have something on my face?" Nico points above me and I look up to see a glowing green trident. Poseidon, my birth father actually claimed me. "WHAT!"

            "I thought you said she was your sister Nico. Why has my Dad claimed her?" Percy Jackson asked.

            "Nico, what's going on? You act as if you're blood related and then Poseidon claims her. I think I speak for everyone when I say, I'm confused," Will adds to the peanut gallery.

            "Shut up!" Nico snaps at everyone as tears form in my eyes. I wouldn't even be able to sleep in the same cabin as my siblings. I'd be stuck with the guy my brother had a crush on. "You guys don't know anything and she should never have been claimed by Poseidon! Kendra, we'll figure this out I promise." Nico holds me close as he thinks of what to do next.

            "Even if you don't believe she should have been claimed by Poseidon, she was Nico. So she'll be sleeping in Cabin three with Percy. Now we just have to figure out a cabin for our shadow man there behind you," Chiron, a Centaur in charge of camp activities and training demigods speaks up.

            "He's in Hades Cabin," I speak to Chiron directly. "Where I should be."

            "He is unclaimed right this moment. I suppose he could sleep in the Big House for a bit but he will be claimed soon," Chiron basically ignores me and I sigh.

            "Percy will you give me a mist for a rainbow...or anyone in Iris. I don't care I just need to make a call," I ask and an Iris girl gives a shrug as she makes me one. I toss a Drachma through and call out Hades. Everyone gasps that I dare to call a god. "Dad, we're at camp and you haven't claimed yet. You took so long Poseidon claimed me."

            "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I should have paid closer attention. If I had known you arrived I would have claimed you both on the spot," Dad snaps his fingers and Nightmare is claimed by Hades. "Chiron these are my children. Please ignore Poseidon's foolishness."

            "Um, I'm afraid it doesn't work that way...as you know. I'm sorry sir, but Kendra will have to sleep in the Poseidon cabin," Chiron doesn't back down.

            "It's fine dad. I'll talk to you later, I just didn't want Nightmare to sleep in the Big House tonight," I shrug and smile at him. "Love you dad!" I hang up the message and look at Chiron seriously. "So when can I eat? I'm starving!"


End file.
